Último
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: "Sesshomaru ¿Que hiciste?" pregunto Kagome


**Sucesos del pasado**

_Pensamientos _

"Cuando los personajes hablan"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Último

**En el bosque se podía escuchar un par de espadas chocar. Una figura en negro se veía moviéndose rápido con una figura blanca contraatacando sus ataques en una velocidad mayor. La figura en negro dio un paso mal para ser atacada y que terminara volando y chocando contra un árbol.**

"**Ríndete" espada señalando al cuello.**

**Una mirada desafiante fue su respuesta.**

"**Hn" guardando la espada "No seas terca miko"**

"**No tenias que aventarme tan duro Sesshomaru" reclamo "Y mi nombre es Kagome"**

"**El enemigo no tendra piedad y no hará caso a tus reclamos" cruzando los brazos juntos.**

**Colocándose de pie y tallándose la espalda adolorida "Ya lo sé, pero tú no tenías que mandarme a volar así" **

"**Deja de quejarte miko" empezándose a retirar.**

"**¡Es Kagome!" grito mientras corría tras él.**

Dando un lento parpadeo, miro alrededor suyo a los diferente youkais que se encontraban sentados en la mesa. Algunos la miraban con comprensión y otros con desprecio. Volteó a ver al único youkai que se encontraba de pie, el cual se encontraba cerrando un pergamino.

"Y así se hará" pronuncio de último, acercándose a Kagome para entregarle el pergamino.

"Gracias a todos por haber venido" declaro Kagome con una fachada inexpresiva.

Malas palabras fueron susurradas a su nombre, insultantes y degradantes, hizo todo lo posible la cabello azabache para mantener su cara en la misma posición, debajo de la mesa apretaba los puños en su kimono, haciendo que sus manos se blanquearan. Los pocos youkai que se quedaban de último le hicieron una reverencia aceptando la decisión. Hasta que al fin las puertas fueron cerradas y ella fue la única en la mesa.

"Kagome-sama es hora de retirarse" escucho a una de sus acompañantes decirle.

"Si" Soltando la tela de su kimono y colocarse de pie para irse.

"**Sesshomaru ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto con las manos en la espalda y sus ojos chocolates brillando de curiosidad.**

"**Al castillo" respondió sin mirarla.**

"**¡Vamos al castillo!" brillando de la emoción "¡Al castillo del oeste!" alzando los brazos y bajándolos "¡Urra! ¡Veré donde creciste!" **

"**Hn, no te emociones tanto miko" mirándola de reojo.**

"**¿Eh?" deteniendo su porra.**

"**Varios youkai no estarán de acuerdo con este Sesshomaru por llevar una miko" cruzando los brazos.**

"**Pero tu estarás allí para protegerme y castigarlos" dijo orgullosa.**

Soltando el plato de comida, se comenzó a atragantar con lo que había se había alimentado, tratando de ponerse de pie para luego caer sobre la mesa, tirando todos los platos y vasos que le habían servido.

"A-ayu-da" dijo entrecortado.

Se agarro la garganta mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, el aire le faltaba, le ardía todo y sentía como su corazón le dolía al igual que varios órganos de su cuerpo. Su energía salto a flote, haciendo que resplandeciera alrededor suyo en un color plateado-azulado.

"¡Kagome-sama!" escucho que gritaron antes que la inconsciencia le ganara.

"**Miko, él será tu protector mientras nos mantengamos en el palacio en el tiempo que no estés al lado de este Sesshomaru" de pie frente a un hombre que entraba y les hacia una reverencia para colocarse de pie.**

**Kagome lo miro de arriba abajo, tenia largo cabello castaño amarrado en un coleta, ojos violetas que brillaban con travesura, traía la tradicional armadura de la cintura para abajo, de la cintura para arriba traía un simple chaleco sin mangas negro que no cubría nada de su cuerpo musculo, una cola revoloteando detrás de él y orejas puntiagudas.**

"**Hola soy Kagome" haciéndole una reverencia igual "¿Qué tipo de youkai eres?" ladeo la cabeza curiosa.**

"**Soy un kitsune Kagome-sama" con una sonrisa coqueta.**

"**Oh"**

"**Yo la protegeré de quien sea y ayudare en cualquier cosa" haciéndole señas con las cejas.**

**Kagome parpadeo, luego agarro de la manga a Sesshomaru le dio un jaloneo, Sesshomaru le alzo una ceja en cuestionamiento, Kagome le jalo la manga de nuevo y le hizo señas que se agachara para poder alcanzar sus oídos, cumplió su capricho.**

"**¿Estas seguro que estaré a salvo con este pervertido?" le susurro.**

**Sesshomaru la volteo a ver "Ese pervertido te acaba de oír" le informo.**

**Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa, regreso la mirada al kitsune, el cual tenía la cabeza gacha y un ambiente deprimente alrededor suyo "Yo…Yo…Ah Lo siento" riendo nerviosamente.**

"**Está bien lo que dijiste miko, es un pervertido, no tienes que lamentar nada"**

"**Sesshomaru-sama" aumentando el ambiente deprimente a su alrededor.**

"**Bueno y ¿Cómo te llamas?" tratando de desviar el tema.**

**Iluminándose rápidamente, haciendo que a Kagome le cayera una gota por su cabeza "Me llamo Shinji y soy la mano derecha de Sesshomaru-sama" **

"Shinji" susurro, mirando al lado suyo.

"Kagome-sama que bueno que ya despertó" acercándose y tocándole suavemente una mano.

"¿Que paso?" pregunto para luego agarrarse la garganta.

Volteo "Traigan agua para Kagome-sama" ordeno, viendo que desaparecían regreso a la cabello azabache "Fue envenenada Kagome-sama" le susurro.

"¿Envenenada?" pregunto sorprendida.

Asintió "Sus capacidades expulsaron el veneno de su cuerpo" tomando un aspecto sombrío "Ya averigüe quien fue y lo mande a decapitar públicamente para que todos vean el castigo que recibirán aquellos que intenten algo contra su señora"

Sus ojos se humedecieron "Shinji" agarrando con sus manos la chaqueta "Gracias" encogiéndose cerca de él "Gracias por estar a mi lado" temblando suavemente "Gracias, muchas gracias"

"No dejare su lado Kagome-sama" abrazándola.

"**Oh" mirando sorprendida todos los cuadros "Así que esa es toda tu ascendencia" mirando al cuadro frente a ella "Así que así se veía tu padre" registrando en el cuadro al hombre de cabello plateados amarrados en una coleta, ojos dorados, una raya azul en cada mejilla y una luna en su frente, una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro "Tiene un gran parecido con Inuyasha" susurro.**

"**Por su sangre demonio era normal que sacara mas características de nuestro padre" cruzando los brazos en su traje verde con café.**

**Mirando a su lado "¡Mira! ¡Aquí estas tu!" apresuradamente se paso al cuadro de al lado "Te ves igual de serio" señalo con su kimono rosa con violeta.**

"**Hn" colocándose al lado de ella.**

"**Tu saliste con un parecido a tu madre ¿cierto?" volteando a verlo**

**Le asintió la cabeza.**

**Mirando al otro lado del cuadro, vio un espacio vacío en el lado izquierdo "Acá al lado será el cuadro de tu heredero "señalo "Lo más seguro es que sea un gran líder como su padre" con una gran sonrisa.**

**Sesshomaru la miro sorprendido para luego virarle la cara e irse.**

"**¿Dije algo malo?" pregunto para luego salir corriendo tras él. **

De pie frente a la imagen del hombre serio, los hombros se cayeron, sin quitar la mirada sus ojos se humedecieron cada vez más rápido para luego liberarse una que dejo resbalar libremente. Su boca se bajo en un gesto triste, las manos apretujaron su kimono con fuerza, de reojo a la izquierda se veía un cuadro colocado.

"Sesshomaru" susurro.

"Kagome-sama, es hora de irnos, ya están esperando" llamo Jaken en forma brusca.

"Si, lo sé" sin moverse.

"Me estas escuchando, es hora de irse" dándole la espalda y comenzar a andar, para luego pararse y regresar a mirar a la cabello azabache "¿¡Qué esperas!?" recrimino.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima al cuadro, otra lagrima salió "No puedo Jaken" le dijo con voz temblorosa "No puedo" con cada palabra lagrimas nuevas salieron reemplazando a las otras.

"¿Qué dices?" suavizando su voz.

"No puedo" cayendo de rodillas y con las manos cubriendo su rostro con lagrimas "Yo…yo le eh fallado, no puedo"

Colocándose frente a ella "Mi señor no soportaría verte en esa condición, esta no es la fuerte miko que yo conocí que se enfrentaba a todo sin miedo hasta el taiyoukai más poderoso" con voz tranquila.

Alzando el rostro, miro la cara seria de Jaken con expresión sorprendida, luego una sonrisa se asomo "Tienes razón" limpiándose la cara "Gracias Jaken"

"N-n-no me des las gracias Kagome-sama" con un pequeño sonrojo "Pero estoy seguro de que tu puedes contra esto"

"Si" abrazándolo "Gracias"

"No es de nada" le palpo la cabeza para luego alejarse "Hay que apurarnos, ahora se tienen que hacer arreglos con tu aspecto" empezando a caminar.

Soltó una risita "Si"

"**¿Qué crees que hiciste Sesshomaru?" pregunto estupefacta "No debiste atravesarte, el ataque era para mí, por favor, aguanta" Con lagrimas en los ojos, las manos sobre una herida grande que no paraba de sangrar "Te llevare al castillo y te curaran y todo estará bien" pasando su mano por sus ojos "No cierres los ojos" le susurro.**

"**K-Kagome" con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca.**

**Haciéndole sonido de silencio "No hables, no te esfuerces, necesitas tu energía" tratando de limpiar la sangre para mancharla con tierra.**

"**Tenseiga" mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.**

"**No hables" le repitió.**

"**Toma tenseiga" pasándole la espada "Ahora será tuya"**

"**No digas eso" sujetándole la cabeza cerca de su pecho.**

"**Kagome, acércate"**

**Hizo lo que le pidió para sentir que la jalaba con unas de sus manos y la besaba, lagrimas se soltaron de los ojos chocolates mientras le devolvía el beso, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre de él, luego dio un pequeño quejido al sentir como la mordió, haciendo que saliera sangre de ella para sentir que empujaba sangre de él a su boca. Perdió rápidamente interés en el dolor y sabor de su boca al sentir un dolor en su frente provocado por las garras del ojos de oro, ignorando todos los dolores y sabores no lo dejo de besar.**

**Abrió los ojos Kagome al sentir como se aflojaba toda la fuerza puesta en el cuerpo que sostenía "¡No! ¡No!" gritó, utilizando lo último que le quedaba de su energía física y reiki, alzo el cuerpo para correr en camino al oeste.**

"Necesitamos saber como conoció a Sesshomaru-sama para agregarlo a los libros de historia" le dijo un youkai agua.

"Sesshomaru-sama y yo nos conocimos como enemigos primero pero luego hicimos un tratado de paz para derrotar a nuestro enemigo en común Naraku, me tuve que alejar del grupo en el que me encontraba igual que Sesshomaru-sama para que me enseñara a combatir y pudiéramos derrotar a este mal" informo.

Asintiendo "El mal fue destruido ¿cierto?"

Asintió "Cierto"

**Cayendo de rodillas frente a la entrada del palacio "¡Auxilio! ¡Shinji!" grito a todo pulmón "¡Shinji! ¡Shinji!" siguió llamando, hasta que el susodicho salió apresurado para abrir los ojos en sorpresa "Se-Sesshomaru…Ayuda a Sesshomaru" diciendo cada vez más bajo mientras soltaba el cuerpo en el piso.**

"**Traigan a los curanderos, rápido, abran las puertas"**

**Fue lo último en escuchar la joven miko antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Abrió los ojo, topándose con un techo de madera sobre ella y una sabana cubriéndola, tomando una posición sentada, vio las vendas a través de su brazo, estomago y muslos.**

"**Ya estas despierta" **

**Pego un brinco al escuchar la voz a su lado, volteo para ver a Shinji "Sesshomaru ¿¡Donde esta Sesshomaru!?" tratando de moverse para que el dolor sobre su cuerpo la tumbara de nuevo "Shinji ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?" apretando los dientes en dolor.**

"**Lo siento" con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos "El señor occidental a fallecido"**

"**No, no es cierto" moviendo la cabeza sin creerle "No es cierto" con las manos sobre su cara "Sesshomaru no puede morir él es muy fuerte" gritando de dolor "¡No!"**

**Se encogió ante el lamento, pero sabía que había más "Kagome-sama eso no es todo" **

"**¿A qué te refieres con que no es todo?" Volteándolo a ver con lágrimas.**

**Shinji le paso un espejo.**

**Kagome al verse, se puso pálida "No puede ser" susurro, tocándose los ojos y la frente "Sesshomaru ¿Qué hiciste?" **

"Reciban a la señora, heredera y gobernante del oeste Kagome-sama"

Una vez terminado el llamado, salió al balcón a recibir a su pueblo con Shinji a su derecha y Jaken a su izquierda. Sus ojos de oro temblaron un poco viendo la extensión de gente que se encontraba mirando a quien cuidaría las tierras del oeste. Sus manos se colocaron en la baranda, sudando frio, hasta que sintió un repentino apretón, sorprendida, miro de reojo para no ver nada sobre la suya. Alzando la mirada al cielo, abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver una gran nube con forma de perro.

_Con la forma animal de Sesshomaru _pensó, una pequeña sonrisa se formo sobre su rostro, aun en la muerte la seguía cuidando.

_Prometo hacerte orgulloso._ Decidida

En una sala de imágenes, al lado de la pintura de un demonio de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados, traje blanco con decoraciones en rojo y dos espadas en su cadera, se encontraba la pintura de una mujer de largos cabellos negros**, **labios delgados, nariz pequeña, unos grandes y expresivos ojos dorados y en su frente una luna creciente, con un traje azul con decoraciones en rojo y su cadera una única espada. Tenseiga.


End file.
